This invention relates generally to limited-wear disposable coveralls of nonwoven material, and more particularly concerns such coveralls which have elastomeric nonwoven panels incorporated therein at particular stress points to enhance the fit, durability, and comfort of such coveralls.
In a variety of service industries, it is frequently required that workers be provided with coveralls in order to protect the workers and their clothing from contaminants which are to be found in the work place. Traditionally, such coveralls were constructed of heavy cloth material and were provided in numerous sizes to assure good fit and comfort. Such cloth coveralls, however, provide poor protection against harmful particles and liquid, they shed lint, and they require laundering.
In order to overcome the disadvantages of standard cloth coveralls, disposable coveralls have been introduced in various industries. Disposable coveralls are generally manufactured of nonwoven materials in order to assure that they are cost-effectively disposable. Particularly, coveralls sold under the mark Kleenguard.RTM. by Kimberly-Clark Corporation of Roswell, Georgia are manufactured of a three-layer fabric which has two outer layers of spun-bonded polypropylene filaments and an inner layer of melt-blown microfine polypropylene fibers. The outer layer of spun-bonded polypropylene provides a tough, durable, and abrasion-resistant surface. In addition, the inner layer acts as a filter barrier which is water-repellent allows air to pass and moisture to evaporate but which is able to filter out many harmful particles. The Kleenguard.RTM. coveralls are sold in sizes small, medium, large, extra large, and extra extra large.
While the Kleenguard.RTM. coveralls have enjoyed success in the market, we have found that such nonwoven coveralls provided even in five sizes may not comfortably fit all workers which are required to wear them. Particularly, we have found that such coveralls, if slightly small for an individual worker, may split at the seams when the worker bends, stoops, or lifts. Moreover, a garment that could be provided in fewer sizes while comfortably and effectively fitting a greater number of wearers is desired.